


司澄的追妻108式 耀瞳衍生 司勋 纯属意外续

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	司澄的追妻108式 耀瞳衍生 司勋 纯属意外续

第一式：出得厅堂，入得厨房

司澄最近很苦恼。

苦恼得头都快挠秃头的那种。

自从三天前齐勋在众目睽睽之下拒绝了他的求婚之后，他就陷入了一种不可名状的焦虑当中，然后每天扪心自问一百遍：

勋勋到底为什么不肯接受他啊？

他全然不顾形象的趴在桌上唉声叹气。

不是说刚完成标记的omega都会对自己的alpha产生依赖性的嘛？可为什么他的勋勋竟然反其道而行？上次求婚的时候，他不但没有感受到一丁点的依赖，勋勋见到他之后还一脸避之唯恐不及，仿佛看到鬼一样，让他不禁对自己的魅力产生了怀疑。

不应当啊！

他到底哪里做得不好了？

他再次叹了口气，勉强自己打起精神，大笔一挥的在文件签了字。但却由于太过思念齐勋，差点就把他的名字写在签名栏上了。

唉，到底要怎么做才能抱得美人归啊？

进来送文件的助理见到自家总监又陷入了自我厌弃的死循环中，为了以后的日子好过点，他不得已的开口道：“司总监，你有没有考虑过循序渐进，先从约会开始啊？”

哪有人第一次见面就标记，第二次见面就求婚的？！

有效率也不是这么个效率法啊！

淦！

“我也想啊，”他把文件整理好了交给助理，“但是勋勋根本就不给我机会。”

这三天来，他天天给齐勋发送晚餐邀约，从中餐，西餐，意大利餐，日本餐，韩国餐甚至连印度餐他都试过了，结果无一例外的都被人拒绝了。害得他现在完全不知道该怎么下手。

天天帮司澄定餐厅的助理当然也了解他面对的窘境，只能死马当活马医的建议：“既然他不肯出来，你可以尝试做爱心便当送上门啊。”

垂死病中惊坐起，一言惊醒梦中人。

司澄咻的一下从办公椅上跳了起来。

不就是不吃外面的食物嘛，那他可以自己做啊！

这么简单的道理他怎么就没想到呢？

反正煮饭和珠宝设计一样，都是艺术创作嘛。

他就不信能难倒他了。

“小李，干得好！”他边穿外套边对助理说道：“你这个月的奖金翻倍。”

说完，他头也不回的冲了出去，留下了抱着文件一脸懵逼的助理。

老板你别走啊，我还有个重要文件要你签名的啊！老板！

淦！

俗话说得好，要抓住一个男人的心，就得先抓住他的胃。

深谙这个道理的新世纪二十四孝好alpha司澄同志在下定决心之后，立马冲到了书局，在售货员惊恐的目光中把所有他目所能及的食谱都搬回了家。

他现在正站在他家那个统共也没用过几次的开放式厨房里，左手一本《大家都爱的家常菜2019》，右手一本《养颜美容靓汤100道》，前面还摊着一本《大厨教你在家做甜点》，打算把齐勋的早午晚包括下午茶都包办好。

只是隔行如隔山。理想永远是美好的，但现实总会出其不意的打你一巴掌，让你认清事实。

关于司澄做菜的过程因为字数限制这里就不多表述了。反正等他带着似模似样的三菜一汤外加甜点到达MIST的时候，早就过了晚餐时间，而且大部分人都已经下班了。

他独自一人抱着保温袋蹲在大门口等齐勋，一腔热血慢慢的被户外的凉风冷却。

糟了！要是勋勋已经吃饱了，或者干脆已经回家了，那他在这里干等不就太傻了吗？！

理智终于回笼的司澄拍拍裤子站了起来，打算给齐勋打个电话，却没料到人才刚站起来，就看到齐勋从办公楼里走了出来，估计是刚放工要回家。

“勋勋！”他赶忙走到人面前，却在对方的瞪视下乖乖改口：“咳咳... 齐总现在才回家啊？”

齐勋皱着眉头，不解的看着眼前的人：“对啊。司总监找我有什么事吗？”

“我给你做了晚餐。”他献宝一样的举着保温袋，“齐总快趁热吃了吧。”

被食物的气味刺激到，齐勋下意识的后退了一步，略带挖苦的话就这么不经大脑的脱口而出：“司总监那么空闲的吗？近期不是还有个发布会？不用赶设计？”

听到这话，司澄心里一愣。

哦哇！勋勋竟然知道他最近有个发布会。果然他心里还是有他的嘛。

他低下头腼腆一笑：“设计的部分都已经完成了，现在正在打样。”

所以他现在有很多时间可以陪着齐勋。

“嗯...”齐勋局促的摸了摸鼻子，“天色也不早了，司总监开车回家也要一个小时吧，还是早点回家休息比较好。”

对于刚刚说出口的话，他感到有些心虚，却又拉不下脸道歉，只能顾左右而言他的转移话题。

不想把人逼得太紧，司澄见齐勋开始下逐客令了，也只得笑笑的说了句再见就转身离开。

“等...等一下。”齐勋叫住了司澄，假装不在意的指了下他怀里的保温袋：“那个就留下来吧，我... 我可以给打扫的阿姨吃。”

可恶，他才不是看到司澄失望的脸，有些心疼才会心软的收下他的便当的。

绝对不是！

“好，”他把保温袋轻柔的交到他手上，“勋勋要记得趁热吃哦。如果冷掉了也要弄热了才吃，不然对胃不好。”

他俯身向前倾，轻轻的在齐勋嘴角偷了一个吻，然后在人反应过来之前，马上扳直身体，温柔的揉了揉齐勋的头，说了声再见。

直到司澄的身影消失在转角处，齐勋才抱着保温袋，按着心脏，满脸通红的缓缓蹲了下去。

完蛋了... 他的心为什么会跳得那么快啊？！

司澄刚到家就马上给齐勋发了短讯报平安，然后也没等人回复，就直接去洗澡了。

等到他洗好澡从浴室出来的时候，竟然意外的收到了齐勋的回复。

司澄：勋勋我到家了。晚餐好吃吗？  
齐勋：嗯。

虽然只有简短的一个字，但也算是一大进步了。毕竟这三天来齐勋可都是已读不回的啊。

就在司澄抱着电话，思考着要怎么回复对方，好继续保持联络的时候，齐勋竟然主动给他发了短信。

齐勋：下次别放盐。

三秒钟后。

齐勋：最好是什么调味料都别放。  
齐勋：晚安。

看着连发的三条短信，他的嘴角忍不住的上扬。

司澄：好，你说不放就不放。晚安，好梦。

司澄：我爱你。

他抱着电话，美滋滋的在床上打滚，却倏地想起了一件事。

厨房好像还没收拾诶...

算了，今天累死了，明天才搞吧。

晚安，勋勋。

晚安，我的爱...

 

第二式:所有干妹妹都是潜在情敌，所有！

封双双回来了。

没错，去国外深造的封双双昨天回来了。

而且一回来就空降成为MIST的第三设计师。

司澄委屈，司澄不说。

虽说在他认识齐勋之前，封双双就已经去德国留学了。而且很多侧面情报都反应出齐勋待她就如亲妹妹一般，但还是阻止不了司澄把这个所谓的“情敌”趴了个底朝天。

毕竟所有干妹妹干弟弟都是潜在的情敌。所有！

无一例外！

他必须把一切威胁都掐死在襁褓中。

暗自下定决心的司澄同志现在正一边翻着助理帮他找到的，有关于封双双的所有资料，一边给齐勋煲汤。

也不知道怎么了，勋勋最近老是恶心想吐，没有胃口，人也一直没什么精神，看得他都心疼死了。

他得多弄些有营养的东西给勋勋补补身子才对。

不过说来奇怪，齐勋老爱吃些没有味道的东西，像是沙拉之类的，也不爱喝饮料。而且不管他怎么旁敲侧击，威逼利诱，都问不出个所以然来，这就让他更加好奇了。

还好的是，他多少还吃得下司澄煮的东西。

“喂，勋勋，”他抽空给齐勋打了个电话，“你还在办公室吗？好，那我现在去找你。等下见哦。”

挂了电话，他乐颠乐颠的把刚煮好的汤水装进保温壶里，然后思考了一下，决定把昨晚买的草莓蛋糕也带上，作为贿赂勋勋身边的人的礼物，让他们帮他把人看好。

到了MIST，他和门卫打了声招呼就径直的进到办公室里。

经过了那场轰轰烈烈的求婚和这一个月来比正式员工还勤劳的打卡，司澄已经在MIST里混熟了脸。

现在连杜宛天见到他都能面不改色了。

“司总监，你来啦。”设计部的妹子们一窝蜂的冲上来瓜分了他手里的蛋糕，“齐总刚开完会，现在在办公室里，你快进去吧！”

点点头表示知道了，司澄和妹子们寒暄了几句后，就抬脚往齐勋的办公室里走去。却没料到会在门口遇见了刚从客户那回来的封双双。

有句话怎么说来着？

情敌相见，分外眼红。

司澄微笑的和她打了声招呼：“封小姐是吧？我买了蛋糕，也给你留了一份，你快去吃吧。”

他特意释放着信息素，标示着所有权，却忘记了身为beta的封双双根本就闻不到。

“哦，好...”她不明所以的眨了眨眼睛，“谢谢你了。”

不过，他是谁啊？

眼前这个男人虽然笑得温文儒雅，让人如沐春风。但不知道为什么，她老觉得空气里弥漫着山西老陈醋的味道。

害她现在超想吃刀削面的。

司澄见封双双一脸呆滞的看着他，一动不动的，只好再次开口道：“那我就不打扰封小姐工作了，你忙你的吧。”

目送着封双双同手同脚的离开，他转身推开了齐勋办公室的门，刚想开口却发现他家勋勋已经趴在桌上睡着了。

真是，怎么会把自己搞得那么累呢？

他蹑手蹑脚的朝人走去，打算帮他披件外套以免着凉。不料人才刚靠近就把浅眠的齐勋给惊醒了。

“唔...”他揉着眼睛坐了起来，“你来了啊？”

齐勋是被司澄的信息素唤醒的。

清新的热带雨林味扫除了他一整天的烦闷，让他满足的发出了小声的叹息。他环着对方的腰，就着坐在椅子上的姿势，把头埋进司澄平坦的腹部里蹭着，让对方的信息素慢慢的将他包围起来。

以温柔为饵，以爱为枷锁，让他甘之如殆的深陷其中。

无法自拔。

“肚子饿不饿？”司澄揉揉齐勋的头发，“我给你煲了排骨汤，快趁热喝了吧。”

刚睡醒的人还带着一丝迷茫。他收起了一贯张牙舞爪的伪装，傻气得有点可爱。

他把齐勋拉开，低头在他额上印下一吻。

不是他不享受齐勋难得的撒娇示好。只是再让人这么蹭下去，他很难保证小司澄不会被他蹭得揭竿而起。

那样场面一定十分尴尬。

闻到了食物的味道的齐勋皱着鼻子：“不用了，我没胃口。”

从早上起他就开始泛酸水。因为担心吃了会吐得更难受，所以干脆什么都不吃。

他拉着司澄的手不让人离开。

“多少喝点汤吧。”司澄持续释放着信息素，安抚着齐勋：“你看你最近都瘦了。”

不知道这样他会心疼吗？

抵不过司澄的坚持，他不甘不愿的站了起来：“那好吧。为了不浪费食物，我就勉强吃点吧。”

已经充分了解了齐勋死傲娇的个性，司澄倒也不介意他说的话，忙前忙后的给人端茶倒水，伺候着他。

没办法，老婆是自己选的，他不宠着难道让别人帮他宠吗？

齐勋捧着保温壶，有一下没一下的拨着汤里的油花。好不容易下定决心芍了一口送进嘴里，还没咽下呢，就被一阵恶心打断了。

他推开了面前的司澄，弯下腰抱着垃圾桶大吐特吐了起来。但由于从早上开始就没吃过东西，除了胃酸和胆汁之外，什么也吐不出。

一旁的司澄被这变故吓了一跳的，手足无措的拍着齐勋的背：“勋勋你还好吗？要不要去看医生啊？”

“我...呜...我...”他好不容易止住呕吐的欲望，“我没事。”

齐勋眼泛泪光，鼻子吐得红彤彤的，还在一抽一嗒，看起来可怜兮兮。

“我都说我不想吃了。”齐勋瞪了他一眼，“你怎么就听不懂呢？”

“好好好，”他拿着纸巾帮人擦擦嘴，“不吃不吃。”

麻利的把桌上的东西收拾好，司澄看着齐勋苍白的脸色，心里盘算着要怎么才能把人骗去医院。

只是以齐勋的个性和对医院的抗拒，他真的觉得这是个艰巨的任务。

辛苦了，司澄同志。

追妻之路，道阻且长。

您加油啊。

TBC


End file.
